1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile machine for distributing and shaping the ballast bed of a railroad track consisting of two rails fastened to ties, each rail having a gage side, a field side, a running surface and a base supported on the ballast bed, which comprises a machine frame supported by undercarriages on the track for mobility therealong in an operating direction, the machine frame having a longitudinal extension and opposite sides extending in the direction of the longitudinal extension, a vertically adjustable ballast plow arrangement comprising a substantially vertical ballast damming wall extending transversely to the longitudinal extension of the machine frame to the opposite machine frame sides, and a respective ballast guide plate associated with the damming wall at each machine frame side, each guide plate being adjustable to define a desired angle with the respective machine frame side. Drive means vertically adjustably connect the ballast plow arrangement to the machine frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U. S. Pat. No. 4,835,887, dated June 6, 1989, discloses a ballast regulator of this general type. The ballast plow arrangement is vertically adjustably mounted on the machine frame between two undercarriages supporting the machine frame on the track, and the plow arrangement comprises a transversely extending ballast damming wall and rail-bridging tunnel-shaped elements affixed thereto and preceding the wall to cover the two track rails. Center and side plowshares are arranged respectively between the tunnel-shaped elements and at the opposite ends of the ballast damming wall. The plow arrangement also comprises a transverse ballast conveying band immediately behind the damming wall, followed by a ballast scraping sheet metal member and a ballast broom. The vertically adjustable ballast plow arrangement is preceded in the operating direction by transversely and vertically adjustable shoulder plowshares connected to the machine frame. This ballast plow arrangement enables any plowed excess ballast to be selectively directed to any portion of the ballast bed by suitably adjusting the positions of the center, side and shoulder plowshares, any excess ballast flowing over the upper edge of the ballast damming wall being directed to a selected shoulder by the transverse ballast conveying band.
Austrian patent No. 389,132, of Mar. 15, 1989, discloses a continuous action track leveling, lining and tamping machine incorporating track stabilizing and ballast plowing arrangements. The ballast plow arrangements are vertically adjustably mounted in front of the ballast tamping and track stablizing units, respectively, and serve to provide sufficient ballast for the succeeding tamping and track stabilizing operation, respectively.